Lost Girl
by mckoy12345678910
Summary: Kryse and her mother escape her abusive stepfather and go to the only person they can trust, Tommy. They don't know that the same night they go to Tommy's, is the night the outbreak occur. Follow four year old Kryse and Tommy when they face the post apocalyptic world, side by side. Warning: contains game spoilers. (Teen!Kryse/Tommy)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'THE LAST OF US', NAUGHTY DOG DOES. **

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!"

A five year old girl screamed for her mother.

"Yes, I'm here, Krysey, I'm here." The mother shushed her child to sleep.

* * *

Two years ago, an outbreak occurred, starting out in the north, though traveling to the south. In the beginning, people gained symptoms such as headaches, fevers, and abdominal pain. Rather sooner than later, scientists discovered that it was from oil leaks, trying to find an antidote for the disease. Many of the scientists thought that it was a passing disease, easily cured. Only one group of scientists, people had known them by 'fireflies', had gone into a new level of depth, thinking it was more than a disease.

As time passed, the group known as the fireflies had, unfortunately, been right. People would mutate into creatures, transferring the disease through biting and scratching. No one knew what to do.

Many people started to call them walkers, zombies, or creepers. Once the government had obtained a somewhat good handle on the situation, they established their own names for them: Creepers, Stalkers, Walkers, Clickers, and Bloaters.

The fireflies, were not as friendly with the government as everyone else. When the fireflies told their theory to the other scientists, they were told that they were insane for thinking such a thing. Their division in the scientific fields had been shut down by the government for even suggesting such an unorthodox idea.

Many people were effected, but almost six months into the outbreak, the government showed some stability by putting up quarantine zones in each of the five most populated areas in the United States and posted military guards everywhere.

Many people perished, about 2/4 of the United States' population. In the turn of events, everyone relied on the government for stability and aid in the situation. Some people loved the government for their help, but some, like the fireflies, didn't.

Not everyone in the QZ's praised the government for everything they had done. Many people that lived in the QZ's only stayed because of the security in the QZ's, but some just stayed for the food.

Some people were even helping the fireflies from inside the QZ. People would take the medicine and weaponry to outside of the city and hand the items off to the fireflies.

Though some, like who this story is revolved around, helped the fireflies for aid and help, and someone to always have there.

* * *

A mother rushed to her daughter's bed, quickly shaking her awake.

"Kryse, wake up now! Hurry!" A four year old brunette girl yawned, stretching her arms out. Her cerulean eyes fluttered open, revealing two tires eyes.

"Yes, mommy?" The woman quickly pulled her daughter into her arms, holding her close.

"Honey, get your shoes on, we're leaving." The girl's face scrunched up in deep thought.

"But mommy, where's daddy?" Her mother's eyes looked sorrowful, almost apologetic.

"Daddy isn't coming." The girl frowned.

"But mommy! Daddy has to come!" The mother frowned, and brought her index to her lips.

"Lower your voice, Kryse. Please." The girl nodded, complying with her mother.

The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and her legs around her mother's waist. The little girl's hair reached down to the upper part of the back, covering her Winnie the pooh pajamas.

The mother, Kacie, grabbed a blue bag from Kryse's purple closet and began to pack all of her clothes. Kacie was trying to contain her tears for her daughter's sake but little droplets still fell. The little girl's tiny and slim fingers wiped her mother's cheek from the watery tears.

"Don't cry, mommy." The mother lightly smiled, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"I love you, Krysey." The girl giggled, liking her nickname.

"I love you too, mommy."

* * *

Kacie packed her 1987 wagon volvo with her suitcase and Kryse's backpack full of clothes and a few photos. She pulled out of her two story house's driveway, not sure where to go next.

Kryse sat back in her car seat, still wearing her pajamas but with sneakers. Kryse was 3'3'', with olive oil skin. Kryse resembled her mother in many ways, same eye color, hair, and facial features. Even Kryse was only four years old, she looked very mature for her age.

Kacie has short brown hair, reaching her shoulders. She wore blue jeans that reached her knees and an old 'Cowboys' t-shirt. Kacie had her hair pulled into a short ponytail, showing bruise marks around her neck.

Kacie and Kryse lived in Dallas, Texas with Kacie's husband, Kryse's step-father, Shane. Kryse's father had died in a car accident, along with Kryse's brother when Kacie was still pregnant with Kryse.

Kacie had soon found love with a man named Shane, ten years older than her, thirty nine. She moved in with Shane and had Kryse only a month after. When Kryse turned two, things at home had gotten complicated. Shane would come home after work, drunk. At first, he only abused Kacie verbally, telling her how she sucked at being a mom and how dumb Kryse would grow up to be.

Kacie ignored all of his hateful comments, wanting to get him to go to alcoholics anonymous. Shane caved and went to meetings twice a week. Only after about a month, he had come back worse than ever. He had started to beat Kacie.

Kacie only stayed because of Kryse. Kryse had grown to love Shane, not knowing of his bad side. Shane loved Kryse like his own, but his feelings for her soon shifted. Kacie noticed her lingering gaze on Kryse when she was playing with her dolls or swimming. Kacie refused to believe it, but when she came home from work one day and found Shane tickling Kryse, his touches lingering dangerously close to her lady parts.

Kacie had a huge fight with Shane, wanting to end their marriage. Shane soon found himself beating her and slapping her. Kacie hatched a plan to leave Shane for good. Only after one day, she took Kryse and left.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Her mother's features softened and smiled.

"Tommy's." The little girl in the backseat squealed.

"Yay, mommy! Tommy is nice! Big big doggy!" Kacie broke out into laughter, knowing how Kryse loved Shaggy, Tommy's German Shepard.

Kacie soon pulled into her life long best friend's house, Tommy's.

Tommy and Kacie knew each other from high school, all the way to present day.

Tommy had been through some rough things, his wife's passing only a year ago due to a brain tumor. Kacie had been there for him, knowing how it felt to lose one's true love.

Kacie was a little concerned about the time of night it was, well past midnight, afraid that Tommy would be mad. She soon found herself calling herself crazy; once she told Tommy about the predicament, specifically Kryse's, he would accept them into his home.

Kacie rung the doorbell, hearing Shaggy's barks from the other side of the door. A few moments later, a sleepy looking man opened the door.

"Kacie?" The man had somewhat long blond hair, blue eyes, and about 6'5. He also had olive oil skin, a little darker due to the Texan heat.

"Shane." A look of realization dawned on Tommy, standing aside to let Kacie and Kryse to come inside. Kacie held Kryse's hand, walking inside with their bags flung over her shoulders.

Once Kacie put the items down, Tommy made a pot of coffee, handing a mug to Kacie, and a bottle of warm chocolate milk to Kryse. Tommy ushered them to sit on the couch, sitting down himself.

"What's the matter?"

Kacie proceeded to tell Tommy everything. She told him about Shane coming home drunk, abusing her, and about him beating her. When she told him about Kryse, Tommy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth together.

"The bastard touched Kryse?" Kacie nodded, turning to the giggling Kryse. She was playing with Shaggy.

"I'm going to kill him." Tommy stood from the couch and went towards the door.

"No!" Kacie grabbed hold of his arm, refraining him to do so.

He turned to her and said, "Hell no, Kacie! He can't just touch Kryse and think he's going to get away with it. Kryse is only four f***ing years old, Kacie! The sick bastard's a pedophile! He needs to be locked up for touching you and Kryse!"

"You don't understand, Tommy! You think I don't know what will happen if I take him to court? Kryse will have to testify. She will have to tell the jury about what Shane did. I can't put Kryse through anything else. Like you said, Kryse is only four!"

"Shane can't get away with it either." Tommy growled.

"And he's not. I just need to stabilize my family and get Kryse far away from that son of a b****." Tommy nodded reluctantly.

"Alright. You can stay here for as long as you need," he turned to Kryse, "Kryse, do you want to see your room?" The girl nodded tiredly. Tommy sighed and picked her up, Kryse resting her head on his shoulder.

Kacie followed Tommy up the stairs, ready to finally get some rest.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, readers! I know I haven't been consistent with updating Taboo and Trust, but this plot has been stuck in my mind since day one. I need to announce something VERY important. KRYSE is the MAIN CHARACTER. This story will be Kryse/Tommy, but much later in the story (in Kryse's teens). **

**Please tell me give me feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Kryse! Wake up!"

Kryse opened her eyes, glancing around the room. Kacie hovered above her, picking her up, supporting her by the waist.

"We don't have much time. Don't say anything, okay?" The little girl nodded, while Kacie smiled, but just for a second.

Kacie hurried down the staircase, only taking the time to grab a pair of old boots. She rushed to her car, putting Kryse in the front seat.

"Put your seat belt on, Kryse." The little girl complied, and latched her seat belt around her chest.

Kacie quickly backed the car out of the driveway, not baring any looks to the frantic people. Kryse eyed her mother curiously, wondering where they were going.

"Mommy?" Kacie glanced at Kryse and grasped the steering wheel with both hands.

"Something happened, and mommy doesn't know what the problem is. We're are going to get Joel and Sarah, okay?" Kryse asked about Tommy and Kacie answered, "Tommy is with Joel and Sarah, okay sweetie?" Kryse nodded, looking out onto the road. Joel was Tommy's brother. Kryse had only met him once, but she had seen Sarah only recently; Sarah babysat Kryse when Shane and Kacie had gone to couples therapy.

Tommy and driven to Joel's house, an emergency job related issue after Kacie and Kryse had fallen asleep. The outbreak reached Texas lines at about midnight, right when Kacie and Kryse left Shane's. It had spread to Dallas only when Tommy left.

Kacie drove into Joel's driveway, at the exact moment Joel, Sarah, and Tommy rushed out of the house. The three climbed into the backseat of the car, breathing heavily.

"Hey, Kacie, Kryse. How are y'all holdin' up?" Kacie kept her eyes on the road.

"Just fine. You?" Tommy shrugged, and Sarah said, "Can we turn the radio on?" Kacie nodded. The radio went to static.

"Oh great." Joel told Kacie where to go, filling them in with the details.

"Where are we going?"

"Some where far away," Kacie muttered. Kryse sighed, playing with the hem of her pajama top.

A sudden realization hit Kryse, and she said, "What about Shaggy? Aren't we going to get Shaggy?" Tommy sighed, leaning forward.

"Shaggy is good. Shaggy's waiting for us. Don't worry Kryse, we haven't forgot about 'em." Kryse nodded.

After passing a burning house, Kacie started to panic. After everything they had gone through, would this really be the end of them? She worried about Kryse, wondering what will happen. People had been talking about a zombie virus, but she refused to believe zombies existed. She wasn't even sure if they were zombies. She only knew that they were infected with _something_.

After seeing that the highway had a lot of traffic and seeing two infected attack a guy in his car, Kacie quickly pulled the car in reverse, and drove to Armadillo Square, hoping for a short cut.

Looking to her left, Kacie saw a bus coming her way.

"Watch out!" Everything went black.

* * *

Kryse opened her eyes, groaning in pain when a pain shot through her right leg and arm. She felt something solid pressed against her left side and looked up. She saw Tommy's beard, sweat dripping down his throat.

"Joel, over here!" Kryse saw Joel running in front of them, a pistol in his hand. Sarah followed behind him, eyes shifting behind them.

Something came from behind the gate, grabbing at Kryse's arm.

"Joel!" Joel turned to Tommy, shooting the thing in the head.

Tommy looked down to Kryse and said, "Keep quiet and close your eyes, darlin'. 'Don't want you to see this." Kryse closed her eyes.

Tommy, Joel, and Sarah ran towards a bar from the back, barely escaping the grasp of those monsters.

Once the door closed, Joel held the door shut, and yelled, "Go on, Tommy, you got Kryse. Keep Sarah safe, okay?" Tommy nodded, and said, "Meet us at the shore line." Joel wanted to protest, but nodded reluctantly.

Tommy went out the porch door, Sarah following.

"Stay close, Sarah." Seven monsters went after them, but shot down by an arising light. Tommy saw a military soldier, gun in tow.

"Please help us, her-her leg might be broken." Tommy walked towards the soldier.

"Stay back."

"Please-"

"I said stay the f*** back." Tommy growled, but wanted to get Kryse medical care.

The soldier's talkie rang, and he said, "Found three civilians," Tommy sighed in relief, "But sir- there's a little girl," Tommy held Kryse close, knowing what will happen, "Yes, sir."

The light shined on them. Tommy turned his back away, shouting, "Get down, Sarah!" Tommy fell down to the end of the hill, the light still shining bright.

All of the sudden, a figure shot the soldier. Joel came into view, eyeing Tommy.

"Are you alright?" Tommy nodded, and searched for any wounds on Kryse. Joel gasped, and muttered, "Sarah..." Joel ran to Sarah, muttering things to her.

"You're going to be fine, baby girl, you're going to be fine..." he replaced her hand with his, covering the gunshot, "Shh, shh, baby girl, I know it hurts. Stay with me, stay with me, come on. Come on."

* * *

"Where the f*** are we going next?"

Joel, Tommy, and Kryse had been holding up at an abandoned warehouse for four months. After Sarah died, they went to find shelter. Only when they found the warehouse, a sudden realization hit Kryse.

"Where's mommy?" she had said. Tommy had to break the news to her, telling her the mommy was in heaven now. Kryse broke down crying, hugging onto Tommy as if she was holding on for dear life.

"No! No! Mommy can't be gone!" After the wreck, Tommy went to find Kacie. When he found her, a monster was ripping her arm apart. Her parting words were, "Keep Kryse safe."

Tommy hated seeing Kryse like that, but knew he had to be strong for her. After leaving Sarah, Joel had gotten into a big fight, Joel later on having a break down, crying all night, mourning his lost daughter.

Afterwards, Joel learned the importance of people close to him. Joel had become closer to Kryse, helping her out through her hard times. Joel had never held Sarah's death on Tommy, but he couldn't help but think what would've happened if he was there instead of Tommy.

In the four months, Kryse had turned five, a little taller. Her hair hadn't grown as much, but she looked older. They had come across a Goodwill, finding new cloths for all three of them. Tommy had taken a golden necklace from Kacie after she died, vowing to give Kryse the necklace when she grew older, so that she could appreciate it more. Kryse had become more quiet, but more compassionate; more compassionate than any other five year old.

The three had come across an old veteran's house, loading up on guns and weapons. Tommy now carried a shotgun and Joel a pistol. Tommy took an extra pistol, wanting to keep it for when Kryse was old enough to handle a gun.

The warehouse was a good ways away from where Sarah was shot, almost reaching Wichita, Kansas. The warehouse was metal gray outside, but brown inside. It was small compared to other warehouses, about the size of three master bedrooms combined. There was a bathroom but one room, which they assumed was a conference room. There was not water, but there were water bottles that Tommy found, located in the small storage closet. Kryse had a small cot, sheltered with blankets that acted as walls. Even though she was five, Tommy wanted her to have her privacy. Joel slept on a mattress, and Tommy slept on the couch. They had found the mattress in an abandoned shack. They had to rid some of the dirt and grime of of it, but it was still in fair condition.

On the road, Tommy and Joel had found an old blue truck, empty of gas. They had siphoned enough for a 2/3 full tank of gas, so they took that with them, caving into Kryse's pleads.

"Fill up the tank, Kryse." Kryse nodded, grabbing the can, walking towards the door. After the door closed, Joel turned to Tommy.

"I don't know, Joel. We can't load up, go to Nebraska, and expect to find Aunt Jane!" Joel huffed, standing up from the couch.

"Tommy, if we stay here... I don't know. People have been talkin'." Tommy's eyes narrowed.

"What people?" He seethed.

"Traders, Tommy. They're talkin' about the government, and how they are starting to build."

"Build what?" Tommy was curious. Never in the first four months had the government showed any interest in the people whatsoever.

"They're talkin' about building some zone, quarantine. They're goin' to build them in what used to be the five most populated areas, hoping to overtake them, starting to create some stability."

"Rumors are rumors, Joel. We can't just assume they're coming to our rescue."

"I know Tommy. Think it over, it's not like the government can clear out the five most populated areas by tomorrow. It's just that we're a good ways away from the closest city, and I know there will be a limit to how many people are allowed in."

A scream filled the air, and Tommy's eyes widened.

"Kryse." Tommy and Joel grabbed the guns and ran outside to find Kryse. They soon found her, trying to fight off a Runner.

"Kryse, watch out!" Tommy shot the Runner in the head, running to aid Kryse. He knelt to her level, scanning her arms and legs.

"Did it scratch you? Bite you?" Kryse shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"Mommy, Tommy, I saw mommy. I saw mommy. Mommy hugged me..." she wept, "mommy... Mommy talked to me... Mommy talked to me. Mommy was here, I saw mommy, I saw mommy, I saw..." Kryse wept into Tommy's chest, Tommy knowing what she meant. When Kryse faced death, her mother's vision appeared, assuring Kryse. Kryse had only imagined Kacie, but that scared Tommy the most.

"It's fine, Kryse." Tommy shushed her cries, picking her up.

Tommy glanced at Joel, signalling him to keep his mouth shut. He carried Kryse into the warehouse, sliding the light blue curtain out of the way. He set her down on her cot, pulling her shoes off, and the blanket over her small frame.

"Close your eyes and count to fifty; aloud. Can you do that for me?" Kryse nodded. Tommy smiled, and kissed her on the forehead.

"One, two, three, four..." she continued counting as Tommy stood and moved to leave, "where are you going?" Tommy smiled, "I'm still going to be here, remember? The blanket makes me not see you, I can still hear you. Continue counting." Kryse nodded, and starting over.

"One, two, three, four..." Kryse continued to count as Tommy spoke to Joel.

"Alright, we'll go." Joel nodded and gestured to Kryse's cot.

"Change of heart?" Tommy nodded.

"Kryse isn't as safe here as I thought." Joel scoffed.

"No where is safe."

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this! Please please please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a week after planning and organizing, Joel and Tommy finally decided where to go.

They had decided to go to Nebraska, in hopes of finding some kind of family. Joel wanted to go back to Dallas, but Tommy said since it was a pretty populated area, that it would be infested with the infected. Joel caved, agreeing to go to Nebraska. They decided that while they were in Nebraska, they would wait for the government to build the QZ's. Joel also wanted to find some horses so that they didn't have to siphon everything in sight.

Tommy only worried about Kryse and how she would react to the change. Kryse had become attached to the warehouse, for a reason only Kryse would understand. Tommy knew what Kryse was going through, for he and Joel too lost their mother when they were young as well. Tommy tried to comfort Kryse, but knew she just wanted Kacie. Tommy would move mountains for Kryse, but the one thing she wanted most was too impossible for Tommy to accomplish. Kryse had found something about the warehouse that she had grown to cherish. Tommy assumed that the warehouse symbolized in Kryse's past, most likely Kacie.

Winter was coming, the temperature becoming more and more cold. Joel suggested that they moved fast, wanting to get to Nebraska before snow came. Tommy agreed, wanting to get on the road as soon as possible.

It was almost night fall, Joel on his way back from siphoning gas and scavenging for winter clothing. Tommy took the time to heat canned beans, making sure to give Kryse a larger portion. Since the warehouse was located in an isolating area, they didn't have many houses or really anything near them, so it was up to Tommy and Joel to go out and find decent food. They knew that the government wouldn't rebound as quick as many would think, so they had to plan ahead. Tommy also noticed how Kryse's clothes became much more loose, not fitting her as well as they used to. If anything, Kryse went down a couple of sizes. She hadn't been over weight before the outbreak, but now with being fed once every day, she had become skinnier and skinnier. Kryse's face was hollow, and her arms and legs were bony. From the car accident right when the outbreak started, they found out her foot was only fractured, her foot having to be bandaged.

"Kryse, dinner's ready." Kryse came from behind the blanket curtain and walked towards the fire place, sitting in the chair.

Tommy handed her a bowl full of beans, also giving her a spoon. Kryse thanked him, eyeing his own portion. Kryse and Tommy ate their beans in silence, waiting for Joel to come back. Tommy broke the silence.

"How would you feel about leaving?" Kryse met Tommy's eyes.

Kryse shrugged, playing with the contents in her bowl. Tommy sighed, taking another big bite of beans.

"We will be leaving tomorrow, early. 'Want you to be getting to be early tonight." Kryse nodded, putting her bowl down on the table.

"Goodnight." Tommy's mouth quirked into a smile, happy to hear Kryse's voice.

* * *

The trio left early in the morning, before there was any sign of daylight. Kryse still was asleep, and since Tommy didn't want to wake her, he had put her in the back seat of the truck. Joel was in the passenger seat, and Tommy was driving.

"It looks like a good week 'til we get where we're s'possed to be. I don't wanna be out at night, so we're going to have 'ta take baby steps." Tommy nodded, not taking his eyes off of the ride.

"Sounds good. I wanna stop by some stores on the way an' look for another jacket for Kryse, and whatever else we need." Joel nodded, looking out of the window.

"What's goin' on with Kryse?" Tommy sighed, propping his elbow up on the window seal.

"We didn't know mom as well as Kryse knew Kacie. Dad just told us that mom died in a ridin' accident. She left when I was born," Tommy knew that his father blamed him for his mother departure.

"She's takin' it pretty hard, Tommy. It's been a good five months and she's barely said a sentence." Tommy hoped that when they reached Nebraska, that Kryse would become a little more talkative.

"When we get to Nebraska, I wanna find a barn or ranch to take shelter in. It'll do us some good to find a place kinda far away from the city." Joel nodded in agreement.

After a couple hours on the road, Kryse woke up. She took a jacket out and pulled it close around her. For a change, she did not have a nightmare. Kryse knew she should consider herself lucky for having caring people with her like Tommy and Joel, but she missed her mother so much that she didn't care about anything. Since Kryse was only five, there wasn't a lot of things she could understand, but she understood perfectly well what the line between life and death was, and she knew her mother was dead.

After an hour of silence, Joel told Tommy to get off of the next exit because he had to pee. Tommy drove into the nearest gas station, wanting to siphon more gas. Joel got out of the car, gun in tow, and went behind the building.

Tommy grabbed the can and looked over to Kryse. He sighed wanting her to get some fresh air, knowing they still had a few more good hours of driving until they had to find shelter elsewhere.

"Come 'ere, Krysey. 'Do some good to get some air." Kryse nodded, hopping down from the seat. There was a chill in the air, making it visible when you breathe.

"Come 'ere," Kryse did as he said, and he zipped up her jacket, laughing a little when he saw how big it was compared to her.

"Grabbed my jacket, didn't 'ya?" Kryse nodded, looking to the floor. Tommy muttered, "Stay close, Kryse, don't wander off. 'Last thing we need." Tommy put his shotgun over his shoulders and gestured Kryse closer.

Tommy started to siphon more gas, but stopped when he heard the first gunshot. He scanned the area, looking to see where it had come from.

"Kryse, get back in the car," Kryse eyed him wearily, as if she was scared that something would happen to him, "Kryse, get back in the car, now." He didn't have the time to deal with her not listen. Kryse quickly boarded the car.

"Duck your head and close your eyes." Kryse complied, and Tommy went off to find his brother. Several more gunshot were fired, and a woman came back from the store, with Joel following her behind.

"Start the car," she ordered. Tommy wanted to ask what the hell was going on, but when he saw the vast amount of Clickers and Runners coming towards them, he go in the front seat and turned it on. The woman got in beside Kryse, and Joel got in the passenger side.

Tommy hit the gas, seeing the infected become farther and farther.

After getting a good distance away from the hoard, Tommy stopped the car, surprising both Joel and Kryse. Tommy turned behind him and look at the woman. She had dark caramel skin and brown curly hair. She had light green eyes, looking to be about the same age as Tommy, maybe a little older.

"Who are you?" The woman eyed Tommy cautiously, but answered, "Marlene."

Tommy sneered, "Well, _Marlene_,who the hell are you?"

Marlene scoffed and said, "I wouldn't use that tone with me, your companion would have died if it wasn't for me. 'Bastard didn't even see them." Joel huffed, turning to Marlene.

"And for that, I thank you." Tommy looked at Joel, communicating silently.

Tommy started to drive again, looking back to Marlene in the mirror every once in a while.

"I'll be leaving you on the side of the road once we get back in the interstate. 'Don't need no extra mouth to feed."

Marlene sighed, taking in the scenery, "I 'gotta campsite 'bout ten miles away. Since I left my car back there, 'wouldn't suppose you'd be opposed of taking me there?"

Tommy was about to say something, but Joel cut him short, "Alright, Marlene, but we need a place to rest our heads tonight, so I'm askin' if you'd let us stay at your 'site, just for tonight."

Marlene scoffed, "Hell no. As a matter of fact, I should just get out now, I don't y'all knowing where our 'site is."

Joel growled, "We have a kid, 'ya see?" he gestured to Kryse, "We 'cain't be sleepin' in the car, out in the open like that." Marlene eyed Kryse.

"Little girl, where's your 'momma? Two grown men, hauling a little girl 'round the country; y'all know what I do to pedos like you two?" Tommy slammed the car on brake, and turned around to Marlene, furious.

"Shut your big f***in' mouth! You don't know nothin' 'bout-" he was cut of mid-sentence by Kryse.

"Tommy! Mean words aren't nice!" Kryse turned to Marlene and said, "Mommy's gone. Tommy and Joel have been taking care of me. Mommy's gone." Marlene's eyes softened, placing her hand on Kryse's shoulder.

"Don't worry, kid." Marlene caved, directing them to her campsite.

Tommy still wasn't sure if it was worth risking Kryse's safety. Joel glanced at Tommy, reassuring him that it was a good idea. After a few minutes, Marlene broke the silence.

"What's your name?" Kryse looked up at the strange woman and said, "Kryse."

Marlene smiled and said, "Well Kryse, we have a dog back at the camp. His name is Rascal. He's real nice, I'm sure he'll want to sleep with you tonight. He loves meeting new people." Kryse nodded.

"Tommy used to have a big doggy. His name was Shaggy. We called him Shaggy because he had long hair." Kryse's face scrunched up in concentration, wondering what happened to Shaggy.

Before Kryse could say anything, Tommy interjected, "How far are we away from your camp?"

Marlene looked around and said, "Take the next right. 'Should be on your left."

After about five minutes, Tommy pulled into what it seemed, an old camp where kids would come for summer camp. There was a lake behind the cabins and a tire swingset where Joel assumed kids would go to dive into the water.

Marlene exited the truck, whistling. A German Short Hair Pointer came to greet her. A tall man, though a few inches shorter than Tommy walked towards them, a shotgun in tow.

The man had a beard, reaching to his adam's apple and long hair, reaching his shoulders. He looked and dressed like a farmer.

"Who are they?" He addressed Marlene.

"They need a place to stay," before the man could say anything, she interjected, "They 'gotta kid, Bill." Bill was not fat, nor skinny; he had a few extra pounds, but even though he dressed like a farmer, he looked like he could kick some serious a**.

Bill glanced at Kryse, who was standing behind Tommy. Tommy stood in front of her protectively, not trusting Bill, or Marlene.

"How long are y'all planning to stay?" Tommy quickly said, "Just tonight. We need to hit the road early tomorrow." Bill scoffed.

"Where are you plannin' to go?" Tommy narrowed his eyes.

"I s'pose that's my business." Bill stayed silent, while Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Follow me." Tommy took hold of Kryse's hand, and followed Marlene, with Joel right beside him. They were led to a cabin on the farthest side to the right. When they entered, there were several cots, all bunkbeds.

"Why don't you let Kryse sleep in my cabin? I've got some clothes that I could give her. They're probably a little big, but-"

"No. We're fine." Marlene frowned.

"Let her. I'm sure she's sick of the two of you; let her." Tommy set his jaw.

"If anything happens to her-" Marlene quickly interjected, "Nothing will; 'promise." Tommy nodded.

"Alright, then."

**A/N: Please review! Tell me some ideas as to what you all want to see next! Huge thank you to Mickeys Swaggmuffins for being this story's first review! :D**


End file.
